Fire and Rain
by Sab77
Summary: When Mitchie and Shane are out to get Alex... Mitchie will fall for her. But Mitchie, with the powers of Fire would have to choose between her duty or her heart. Kinnda like the last airbender with a Alex/Mitchie twist. Story is way better than summery!
1. Nice to meet you

**Ok... if you guys read 'Cause I found you'... I'm really sorry I haven't been updating... I had a writer's block. I'm so sorry... but anyway here's a new story and I hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 1: _Nice to meet you_

_**17 years ago**_

"I cannot believe that you lost them!" screamed the general. His men from fire nation just lost the woman who carries the last child, whose power over water was the most powerful and could eliminate the fire nation's grip over the world.

The men from fire nation went back to their palace where the fire lord resides. A meeting was called between all generals of the fire nation.

"Lord Khan… we have let you down, the woman, the infant and the child managed to escape us" one of the generals spoke.

"YOU FOOL…. YOU HAVE DOOMED US ALL" another general spoke and soon they all began talking. "SILENCE!" said the fire lord. "There is a way that we can face the water child with" he said with uttermost confidence. The fire lord was so sure about what he said. "How is that, my lord?" asked one of the generals.

"My daughter was foreseen as the most powerful Fire Controller there is. And her power is more than enough to defeat the water child" he answered. Soon the room was filled with cheers for the fire lord.

_**Present  
N.Y.C, USA**_

"ALEXANDRA MARGARITA RUSSO" Mrs. Russo yelled across the hall of their small apartment. "Yes, mom! What do you want?" Alex asked. "How many times have I told you to pick up your jacket from the floor when you get home… you just can't leave it lying anywhere" her mother said.

Alex sighed heavily and hanged her jacket on a coat hanger then she headed to the bathroom for a bath. She'd fill the tub with water and sit there for hours. There… she was in peace.

Let me tell you more about Alexandra Russo, or Alex, for short. For an outsider, she was a typical 17 year old girl. Normal family and normal life. She had a brother, Jason **(A/N: Jason from camp rock)**. He is older than her by 4 years.

But in reality, her life is anything but ordinary. She is the last Water Controller from the magic world. A world parallel to ours. She is the most powerful of all water controllers.

In the magic world, some call her a legend and others call her their destiny. All in the magic world await the day that she will come and set them free. Free from the grip of the fire nation.

Back to the bathtub where Alex was sitting, there, she'd make shapes from the water surrounding her. Hours and Hours in the bathtub without her fingers wrinkling. Suddenly a knock on the door brings her back to reality. "WHAT?" she yelled. "Get out of there… I have to use the bathroom too you know" Jason said in a sarcastic way. Alex just sighed and got out of the tub, she wrapped herself in a towel and got out. She looked at her brother with a straight face "Happy now?" she asked. Jason grinned wide and nodded. She just smiled. No matter how annoyed she could be from him, he was still her older brother.

Alex headed to her room and got dressed. When she finished, she looked out the window at the city, wondering if there were other Controllers out there

_**In the Morning  
Somewhere else in New York**_

"I want you both to look for that water child and eliminate her… I want her gone… understand?" Said the fire lord, Khan, through a mirror portal. **(A/N: Something like a video chat but magical.)**

"Yes dad… we'll find her" said his daughter, Mitchie as she looked at her brother, Shane with an evil grin on her face.

The fire lord smirked and then went off.

"Shane, are you sure that we're gonna find her in Tribecca High?" asked Mitchie. Shane nodded and grabbed his backpack. "We will, I can sense her" he said as they went off to school.

_**Tribecca High**_

"Alex… Come to my office and bring Ms. Finkle with you" Mr. Larritate said from his office. Alex sighed and walked to Harper who was just across the hall. "Harper come on… Larritate wants us in his office" she said as she grabbed Harper and dragged her to Larritate's office.

Once they entered, Harper froze and pointed at Alex "What ever happened… she did it" said Harper.

"wow… way to go on the friendship thing, Harper" Alex said with an annoyed voice. "Sorry" Harper replied. "Girls, Girls… None of you are in trouble for anything… I called you here so you could show our 2 new students around" Larritate said as a knock was heard. "ahhh… right on time".

2 students came in. One boy with a cocky smile on his face and the most beautiful girl Alex has ever seen in her life. Alex's jaw was literally dropped. "Ms. Russo, Ms. Finkle… This is Mr. and Ms. Torres" he introduced them. Harper shook Shane's hand while Alex shook Mitchie's. Alex felt the heat between their hands. It felt so right. "H-hi… I'm.. A-Alex" she stuttered as Mitchie giggled. "I'm Mitchie".

Larritate then cleared his throat to get their attention. "Now Ms. Russo, Ms. Finkle… you two are to show them around school for the next week." He said. Then he gave them their schedules. Alex grabbed Mitchie's schedule and looked at it. "Great, we have all lessons together except for Art and Music" she said as she handed Mitchie her schedule. "Great" Mitchie said with a blush growing on her cheeks.

"Off you go, you have classes now" Larritate said as they all went out of the office. Harper dragged Shane with her to First lesson as Alex headed to her locker with Mitchie following close behind.

Alex opened her locker and got her history books. "A-Alex" Mitchie stuttered. "Yeah?".

"I was wondering if… if i-it's okay with y-you that I put my b-books in your locker for a while… s-since I still don't h-have one".

"Okay… it's fine… we could share it the whole year if you want" Alex offered as Mitchie smiled.

After Mitchie put her books in Alex's locker, they both headed to their first lesson together.

_**After School in the school grounds**_

"Hey Mitch… I know that you haven't known me for long and I haven't known you for long but… would you like to hang out with me today?" Alex asked shyly. This was the first time she'd ever asked anyone out, let alone that anyone being a girl. She was quite nervous and Mitchie saw it. She smiled "Yes, Alex… I'd love to… just let me talk to Shane and I'll be right back". Alex nodded as she sat on the stairs waiting for Mitchie to return.

Michie walked to Shane and Harper. "Hi Harper, I just want to borrow Shane for a moment" she said smiling and she pulled Shane aside. "How's it going with water child?" he asked. "It's fine, she asked me to hang out with her… I have to get close to her in order to know her weakness and then bring her to dad" Mitchie said as she smirked. Shane nodded as he knew how deviously evil his sister can be. She is to be the next ruler of the Fire Nation.

And with that, she went off to Alex. "Come on, let's go" she said as Alex stood up. Mitchie slipped her hand into Alex's, as Alex looked away and blushed. Mitchie's plan was working, but little did she know that she was going to fall hard for this girl.

* * *

**So... what do you think? plz review!**

**Peace out!  
**


	2. She said YES!

**OK! I APOLOGIZE for not updating any of my stories earlier. School is kicking my butt and so are the asshole teachers... I don't find time anymore to write. I hope yopu guys forgive me for that.**

**And I'm sorry if this chapter's kinnda boring! please bear with me! :D**

**BTW, I forgot to mention in the first chapter... DISCLAIMER! I don't own any of the characters from disney :D**

* * *

Chapter 2: _She said yes_

_**Previously **_

And with that, she went off to Alex. "Come on, let's go" she said as Alex stood up. Mitchie slipped her hand into Alex's, as Alex looked away and blushed. Mitchie's plan was working, but little did she know that she was going to fall hard for this girl.

**Central Park**

"WOW! I never new central park would be so beautiful around sunset" Mitchie exclaimed. She was amazed by how the lights blended in the sky. She and Alex got there a while ago and they sat on a bench that looked over the lake.

"Yeah… I always come here to think about… stuff and I always enjoyed the sunset so I thought… you'd like it too" Alex replied to Mitchie's comment. She was blushing but she was thankful that her blush wasn't too noticeable since the lights of the sunset hid it so well.

Suddenly, Mitchie turned her head to face Alex. She looked at her with soft eyes "Thank you, Alex for bringing me here… it's lovely" she said then she leaned over and gave Alex a kiss on the cheek. Alex blushed hard at that moment, that even the lights of the sunset couldn't hide it anymore.  
Mitchie giggled as she saw Alex blush _'she's going to be easy to get, dad is going to be so proud of me' _she thought then she smiled a devilish smile. But her expression changed as she looked at Alex again. She tried to memorize how Alex looked. The curves of her face that were perfectly lightened by the sunset, that perfect smile and the way Alex looked at her with her sparkling brown eyes.

Alex seemed to notice Mitchie looking at her "I-is there something on my face?" She asked Mitchie, hesitantly. Mitchie just shook her head and smiled "No… I was just admiring how the light reflected on your beautiful face and how your eyes sparkled every time you looked at me today" she said.

Alex smiled and then looked at Mitchie, she knew being with her felt right and she just had to take a chance before she'd lose Mitchie to someone else. "hey… Mitch… can I ask you something?" she asked in a low voice, that the only one who would hear her would be Mitchie. "Sure" she answered, looking Alex in the eye. "I… I know it's sudden… and we just knew each other… b-but.. would you go on a date with me?" Alex asked then she saw Mitchie's shocked face "I… I'm sorry… I'll understand if you say no and I totally get it and I don't know, I just –" she said quickly, thinking that she messed up. But she was silenced when Mitchie said "Yes… I'll go on a date with you… I'd love to".

"Really?" Alex asked. And Mitchie only nodded and smiled.

Alex got up and pulled Mitchie up with her then she hugged her tight. Although Mitchie had a plan to destroy Alex, she felt safe in her arms. She thought _'how could this sweet person be such a threat to the fire nation?'. _ After the hug, Alex started running and Mitchie following close behind. They reached to the bridge which goes somewhere over the lake and Alex stood in the middle of it and looked at the city then screamed "MITCHIE TORRES SAID YES!".

Mitchie blushed at Alex's actions. _'she announced it and screamed it… for me… no one has ever done anything this sweet for me' _ Mitchie thought as Alex continued yelling to the world that she was going to go on a date with Mitchie Torres.

She pulled Alex a bit back and started giggling. "What?" Alex asked with a huge smile still plastered on her face. "You don't have to announce it… I don't deserve all that" she said. Alex just looked at her silently then she lifted her hand to tuck a strand of hair behind Mitchie's ear. "yeah… You're right… you don't deserve that" she said as Mitchie's expression looked hurt "You deserve much, much more" she continued and Mitchie smiled again.

The both stood there for a moment. On the bridge, holding hands and gazing into each other's eyes. It was perfect. Suddenly, Mitchie's phone rang. "Hello… yeah… you're at the gate already?... ok… I'll be there in a minute… bye" she said into the phone.

"Who was that?" Alex asked. "That was my brother, Shane… he's already at the south gate… I guess I have to get going" she replied.

"Yeah… well… um… Our date… Is Saturday okay for you?" Alex asked.

"Yes, Saturday's perfect"

"Great… where's your place at? I'll come pick you up"

"The Royal Apartment Building… flat 7A"

"Cool… I'll be there at seven" Alex said smiling again.

"Cool" Mitchie replied as she gave Alex a kiss on the cheek than ran off to the gate. Alex waved good-bye but Mitchie never looked back. She lifted her hand to the spot where Mitchie's lips were. She could swear that she could still feel the heat on her skin.

**With Shane and Mitchie in their car**

"So how was it, sis?" he asked. "Perfect… She asked me out on a date this Saturday." Mitchie said.

"That's great… but you have to be careful not to develop any feelings for the enemy" Shane warned her.

She nodded but she kept on thinking _'I think I'm falling for this girl. Her perfect smile and the way she laughs. The way I felt when she held me in her arms today. What am I saying? I can't let this cloud my thoughts… she is the enemy'_

**Waverly Place**

_'I can't believe that Mitchie actually said yes. She said yes… to me. It feels so right being with her. I am in love with Mitchie Torres… Ha' _Alex thought as she walked home.

She reached the apartment and entered. "It's about time you came" Jason said. "So… what happened between you and that Mitchie girl?" he asked.

"nothing…. Nothing happened between me and Mitchie… why would you think that something happened between me and Mitchie?... and… wait a minute… how did you know about Mitchie?" Alex said quickly. She was panicking.

"hmmm… well… first of all… You're not that much of a good liar… actually you are… but… now… that's not working on me… second… I saw the way you looked at her when I passed by your school to pick you and Harper up. Harper told me about you two" he said with a smirk on his face.

Alex smiled. Even though she loved annoying Jason a lot, she also loved talking to him. He was always there for her, in one way or another. "okay, okay… I'll tell you." Alex blushed "I like her… when I was with her today… It felt right… for once… I feel safe and as if I could tell her everything" she said.

Jason smiled widely at his little sister then stood up and engulfed her in tight hug. "Awwww… My little sister's in love!" he said while hugging her.

She wiggled her way out of her brother's death grip **(A/N: I couldn't resist… I just had to write that). **She looked at him and playfully rolled her eyes at him. He looked at her eager to find out more. "So… tell me about her" he said.

"Okay… she likes music… she plays guitar and piano and she sings, but she says that her voice isn't that good. She writes songs to express her feelings. And, she has the most amazing smile ever and her eyes sparkle when she looks at me." She said, daydreaming about Mitchie.

"So… Did you ask her out yet?" Jason suddenly asked as Alex froze. Then, out of nowhere Alex's mom spoke "Ask who out?" she asked. Alex blushed then Jason spoke "Alex is in love with a girl named Mitchie" he said grinning widely.

"JASON!" Alex yelled at him. "What? She's our mother, she has the right to know… right mommy?" he said in a childish voice.

"Jason… stop teasing your sister…. And Alex, tell me all about her" Theresa said to her kids. Alex nodded as they all sat down at the dinner table. They ate while Alex told them all about Mitchie and about asking her out.

Theresa was really happy for her daughter.

**At Night (Alex's Bedroom)**

It was dark… and everyone in the Russo house hold was asleep. Except for Alex, who kept thinking about Mitchie. _'She said yes…. To me. I couldn't believe it. 2 more days till Saturday… I can't wait.' _She thought as she looked at the ceiling. Then she looked out her window. "Good Night, Mitchie" she whispered as she closed her eyes and drifter to a deep sleep.

**At Night (Mitchie's Bedroom)**

Shane has finally fallen asleep after their talk with their father. Shane told him all about Mitchie and Alex. He was proud that his daughter was planning to eliminate the enemy. But as her father praised her, she felt guilt come over her. All Alex ever did was like her and maybe, she thought, Alex would someday love her, too.

She laid on her bed while looking at the bright city out the window and whispered "Good Night, My Alex"

* * *

**Ohhhhhhh! Mitchie Likes Alex back... what will happen on their date? Review and stay with me to find out :D**

**PEACE OUT! :D**


	3. Soup

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... its been a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG time! and i'm SOWWY... i've been busy with my senior year and crappy school and problems with b***** but its all good now.**

**I WISH that my readers are still here :( I've missed you guys SO much, you can't even imagine. If you guys are still there... and you're reading this... I LOVE YOU! i dont care who u r or where u'r from.. I LOOOOOOVE YOU! :D**

**And also... I've been wanting to post a new story but I dont know what pairing to use... I'd go for a demena pairing but im not sure if you guys are still reading them so... Any opinions?**

Anyways I hope you like this short chapter and btw i'm sorry if it has any mistakes in spelling or writing :P

**So... ON WITH THE STORY! :D**

* * *

Chapter 3: _Soup_

_**Previously **_

_Shane has finally fallen asleep after their talk with their father. Shane told him all about Mitchie and Alex. He was proud that his daughter was planning to eliminate the enemy. But as her father praised her, she felt guilt come over her. All Alex ever did was like her and maybe, she thought, Alex would someday love her, too._

_She laid on her bed while looking at the bright city out the window and whispered "Good Night, My Alex"_

**Friday  
Tribecca High**

"This class is boring!" Alex whispered to Harper as Mr. Jameson explained something about how Columbus discovered bananas and monkeys. "why did we have to take this class anyways? It's not like we're going to use this info in our daily lives"  
Harper giggled "Alex, don't worry, class will be over in…" she paused to look at her watch "35 minutes" then she smiled and giggled a bit as Alex whined and laid her head on her desk.  
Alex then decided, what's better than watching Mitchie in a boring history lesson **(A/N: the seating in class of the 3. They sit at the middle, 3****rd**** row. So Alex is at the far left then on her right is Harper and on Harper's right is Mitchie.. I hope it's clear)**. So she started staring, thinking about their date the next day, Alex still had a lot to plan. She looked as Mitchie nibbled at her pencil, actually focusing at the lesson. But Alex saw something weird; Mitchie, looked tired, her eyes were kinda puffed. Alex shrugged it off and thought '_maybe she didn't sleep well_' but then suddenly and without any warning, Mitchie collapsed and fell out of her chair. The whole class stood up in fear as Alex jumped from her chair and slid off of Harper's table to reach Mitchie. She held the fallen girl in her arms and checked her forehead "SHE HAS A HIGH FEVER… I NEED TO TAKE HER TO THE NURSE'S OFFICE!" Alex yelled at Mr. Jameson with worried looks in her eyes. "Alex, you may take Ms. Torres to the nurse's office" he said.  
Alex nodded as she carried Mitchie in a bridal style and rushed out of the classroom.

She reached the nurse's office and barged in. "MS. ROSE! MS. ROSE!" she yelled. "Calm down Alex, what's wrong?" Ms. Rose asked as she saw Alex running towards her with a girl in her arms. "MS. ROSE… MITCHIE… FEVER… WHAT TO DO?" Alex managed to yell words between breaths. "Put her down, Alex. And let me check"  
Alex put Mitchie on the bed in the nurse's office. As Ms. Rose checked Mitchie and agreed that it was a fever. She asked Alex to call Mitchie's brother Shane, because there was not contact info for the parents.

Alex walked to Shane's class and knocked on the door "Excuse me, may I take Shane Torres for a moment please, it's urgent" Alex said to the teacher in Shane's class.

"what is it?" Shane asked.  
"Mitchie collapsed in class, I took her to the nurse's office and the nurse said that it's a fever and that she needs to go home and rest, but she asked me to tell you since there wasn't any contact number for your parents or something" said Alex, explaining everything to Shane.  
"hmmm… you see, me and Mitchie live alone, our parents travel often so they're almost never at home… I have really important classes to catch up to the studies now and I don't know what to do… I'm gonna ask you a favor and I hope you don't decline" Shane said as Alex tilted her head in curiosity "I want you to take Mitchie home and take care of her today because I don't want her to be alone… can you do that?" he asked.

Alex thought about it for a while then said "I'd love to do it, but Mr. Laritate… I need permission from him"  
"Don't worry, I'll get permission from Laritate.. You go and get Mitchie home, the keys to our apartment are in the small pocket of her backpack… Thanks Alex, I owe you one" he said as he ran to Mr. Laritate's office.

Alex walked back to the nurse's office and looked at Mitchie. She was sleeping but it seemed that she was having a nightmare. Ms. Rose told Alex that Mr. Laritate called and gave them permission to go home.

Alex carried Mitchie again in bridal style and walked to her car.

**Mitchie's apartment  
The Royal Apartments  
Flat 7A**

Alex put Mitchie on the sofa in the living room. Alex then explored the house and found Mitchie's room. She entered it, and smiled "Typical Mitchie, I guess" she said as she saw the guitar and the papers full of lyrics all around the room, then she found what she was looking for; the blanket.  
Alex took the blanket and covered Mitchie up. She set out on looking for a towel but she couldn't find any and she was intruding enough on the Torres home, so she decided to use her bandana. She made it wet with cold water and placed it on Mitchie's forehead.

Mitchie opened her eyes slightly as she felt the cold cloth on her head. "What's going on? Where am I?" she asked.  
"you're at home, Mitch. You collapsed in class and I got you back home" Alex explained.  
"Really?... but how did I get here?" she asked.  
"Well… I carried you and brought you here. And don't worry, your brother knows".  
Mitchie blushed as she thought on how Alex carried her. Suddenly, Mitchie's stomach growled and Alex giggled. "Somebody's hungry" said Alex as she smiled.

"Kinda" Mitchie replied. "Our fridge and the pantry are full of things, I'm sure I can find us something to eat" she said as she started getting up, but Alex held her forehead and pushed her back down on the sofa. "You're not going anywhere, missy. You stay there and I'll search the fridge and pantry for food" Alex said as she got up from Mitchie's side and before Mitchie could protest, Alex was already rummaging through the kitchen in search for food. **(A/N: the living room and kitchen are connected so there's now all in between. Therefore Mitchie can actually oogle at Alex's butt which is sticking from behind the fridge door) **Mitchie couldn't help but smile that Alex actually cares about her. She's only known her for 3 days but it feels like they've known each other for eternity.

Suddenly Alex was talkin "WOW, Mitch. You've got enough ingredients that any chef would be THRILLED to see" she said as she rummaged through the contents of the pantry.  
Mitchie smiled and said "So… Do you cook?"  
"Just a bit… not much" Alex answered as she found the can of cream corn she was lookin for.

"Well, I am gonna make you some Chicken Corn Soup and some garlic bread, if you don't mind" Alex said as she smiled at Mitchie.  
"Okay… I'm up for it… Just don't burn my kitchen" Mitchie answered as she giggled at Alex's offended expression.

As Alex set out to make the food, Mitchie just watched as Alex moved around the kitchen with grace, mincing the garlic, mixing this and that and salt and whatnot. Mitchie seemed to be mesmerized by Alex until, she felt a light sting on her hand.

"Alex… I'll go to the bathroom and come back" she said as she stood up and went to Shane's room where the mirror portal was. That sting was her dad summoning her to go to the mirror portal. She placed her hand on top of it and it activated, then she bowed "Yes, Father. You asked for me?"  
He smirked "The water child, she's here, isn't she?" he said. Mitchie nodded "Then why don't you kill her?" he asked.  
Mitchie smiled to her dad "I would… But, I have a better plan to make our fire nation stronger than ever, may I ask for permission to speak?" she asked with the devilish looks on her face.  
The fire lord nodded as he sat eagerly listening to his daughter's plans.

"… then her power will be ours" Mitchie said as she finished explaining her plan to her father. "Very good… I expect nothing less from my daughter, the future leader of Fire nation"  
"thank you, father… Now I must go before she becomes suspicious of where I am" Mitchie said as she left her brother's room and acted like she came back from the bathroom.

"hmmmm… it smells good in here, Chef Alex" Mitchie teased as she stood behind Alex and wrapped her arms around the other girl's waist. Alex blushed as she continued cooking "S-soup's almost done, Mitch… go sit while I'll plate up" Alex managed to choke out as Mitchie did what she was told and walked to the sofa and sat there.

Alex plated up the soup and garlic bread then placed it in front of Mitchie.

As soon as Mitchie took in the food "THIS IS AMAZING, LEX!" she squealed as she devoured her plate of soup. Then she noticed Alex staring at her with a smile "Is.. Is there something on my face?" She asked. "Nah… it's just that this is the first time I cook for someone other than myself and… it's also the first time you call me Lex" Alex replied with a grin wider than ever.

Mitchie blushed "well, you've been calling me Mitch recently so… I thought how come you get to give me a nickname and I don't"

They both smiled and continued eating.

Little did Alex know that the events of happiness would soon turn into events of where her life would be at stake.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNN! SO what do you think?**


	4. The date

**Okaaaaaaaaaay… I'm really really really sorry for putting this up late, I was kinda busy with college and stuff and drama. Like seriously, wouldn't you also be pissed off and sad yet happy at the same time whenever you see a cute couple on the bus on your way to college, like, even if it's 2 guys or 2 girls or a girl and guy and then wondering, why don't I have someone like that? And so on and so forth, other than the prob that I think I can swear that this person I care about is bipolar, a minute they're okay with you and the next its like they want to eat you alive… damn it... weird people... **

**Anyways, after ranting about all that…. On with the story, and please please please review, and I PROMISE I'll try to update as soon as I can. **

* * *

Chapter 4: _The date_

**_Previously_**

_Mitchie blushed "well, you've been calling me Mitch recently so… I thought how come you get to give me a nickname and I don't"_

_Little did Alex know that the events of happiness would soon turn into events of where her life would be at stake._

**Saturday**

It's 5 A.M and Alex is pacing her room thinking of what to do for the perfect date. She had a few hours till her date and she needed to think fast _'I should've thought of something earlier' _she thought to herself as she continued pacing her room.

Alex forgot all about the date since Mitchie fell sick at school the other day. It was a great day, cooking for Mitchie and all that, but she totally forgot to think of an idea for her date with Mitchie.

_'There's this girl… the one and only wonder of this world… and it don't matter if- '_

Alex's phone started ringing, and who else would be calling at 5 A.M in the morning. "Hi" Alex said with a grin on her face.

"Hey" Mitchie replied. "I knew you were awake".

"How did you know?" Alex asked.

"Hmmm… well… I can sense things, especially when it comes to you" Mitchie replied with a smile on her face. "So, what are you up to at this hour of the day?... I thought you would never wake up this early ever in your life or so I've heard".

"Well, It's an exception when you're involved." Said Alex. "Mitch, I wanna ask you something.."

"hmm… go ahead"

"Well… I wanna know… to you… what would be considered as a perfect date"

"Anything that had you in it… It could just be a dinner and a movie or a simple walk through the park… whatever it is, as long as I'm with you, I don't care what we do or where we go, Lexy"

Alex smiled at what Mitchie said; she thought of how lucky she was to find her. "Mitch… I think I'm the luckiest person alive".

"What made you say that, Lex?"

"Cause you're just… perfect"

"No, you're perfect, Lex… Now I gotta go, Shane's awake and he's destroying the kitchen... See you later, princess" Mitchie said in a hurry as she hung up the phone before Alex was able to say anything. She held her phone to her chest and leaned on the wall. _'If only you knew what my family is planning… I wouldn't be so perfect in your eyes anymore' _Mitchie thought as a silent tear fell down her face.

"Well that was odd" Alex said to herself, but she shrugged it off as she thought that Shane would really be capable of destroying the kitchen. She giggled at the thought and that's when it hit her; the idea of their date tonight. "Oh… Mitchie is going to be so surprised" She said as she started planning.

**The date**

Finally, the time for the date has come. Alex showed up at Mitchie's apartment wearing a light blue t-shirt, black skinny jeans and blue converse, casual but sexy. She rang the bell and waited for a few seconds before it opened. As excited as Alex was to see Mitchie, she was a bit disappointed when Shane opened the door and let her in.

She stood in front of the stairs leading to the bedrooms **(A/N: Mitchie's apartment is one of those big 2 floor apartments… you know, the fancy ones I guess) **. Alex looked at her watch "Exactly 7 p.m" she mumbled to herself, and as she looked up, Mitchie descended the stairs wearing a dazzling red dress with matching red heels **(A/N: you guys can think of the red dress in her don't forget deluxe edition album photo shoot… anyway, she looked cute) **. Alex's jaw fell as she admired Mitchie's body in that dress, damn she was hot. "Alex?" Mitchie said as she waved her hand in front of Alex's face. "Are you okay?" She asked, giggling.

"Yeah, I'm okay" Alex replied as she recovered from her state of shock. "You look breathtaking, Mitchie… I feel kinda under dressed" she said as she chuckled.

Mitchie blushed at Alex's words "Should I go change?" She asked as she started getting nervous. Alex just smiled and grabbed Mitchie's hand as she tried to go back upstairs and change. "But-" Mitchie started to protest. "But nothing… you look dazzling… and lets go" Alex said as she escorted Mitchie out of the apartment and to her parked black Chevrolet Camaro.

"Woooooooow" Mitchie gasped at the sight of the car. "Well… That's my baby, finally out of the garage after a long long time" Alex replied then she walked to the passenger's seat door and opened it then took Mitchie's hand as she got in.

Alex drove to this really tall building and stopped in front of the entrance. Alex got out and opened the door for Mitchie then she handed her keys to the valet "You know what to do, Paulie" Alex said as she took Mitchie's hand and entered the Grand Hotel.

"Wow Alex… How were you able to this?... OMG! Don't tell me you sold your soul to be able to pay for dinner here or something" Mitchie said as she was amazed that they could even step foot into the Grand Hotel which had 6 months reservation ahead for the restaurant or rooms.

Alex just smiled as they started walking to the elevator "Actually, my uncle owns this hotel and I'm his favorite niece… so, yeah" she explained. **(A/N: ok, Mitchie's mom is half from earth, so yes, she has siblings without powers since she's the only one with the bending power or something). **

As Alex and Mitchie exited the elevator, Alex turned to look at Mitchie while holding a bandana in her hand "Okay, so you'll have to cover your eyes so you won't see the surprise until it's ready".

Mitchie nodded as Alex blindfolded her then took her hand and lead them out to the roof top. A few moments later, Alex took off Mitchie's blindfold to see an awe strucked Mitchie. "This is so beautiful" Mitchie said as silent happy tears fell down her face.

They were at the roof top of the Grand Hotel, the penthouse overlooking the pool which had a blanket laid in front with a picnic basket. Alex's surprise was a moonlit picnic by the pool.

"Alex this is amazing" Mitchie said as she slowly turned around and wrapped her arms around Alex's neck for a hug. "This is more than I could've ever asked for" she said while she sniffled.

Alex pulled away and reached out her hand to hold Mitchie's face and wipe her tears with her thumb. "Mitchie, baby, please don't cry… I kinda feel like I'm a failure cause you're crying" Alex said with a small chuckle. Then she leaned in and kissed Mitchie's cheek then took her hand and lead them to the blanket and they sat, ate dinner and talked for a long period of time.

Alex found out that Mitchie was into guitars and music, while Mitchie found out that Alex was into art. Yet after that, evil still lingers around the water princess. And despite the plans Fire Nation have towards Alex, Mitchie's heart remains lost in emotions she herself, can't explain… Emotions of Love.

**1 A.M**

After talking for a long while, they sat in a comfortable silence on the huge swing also located at the pent house overlooking the city of New York. Alex had her back against the side of the swing with Mitchie having her back to Alex's front, while Alex held her in a warm embrace. Alex looked at her watch, "Damn, it's already 1 A.M… I guess we didn't –" Alex got cut off by the sight of Mitchie already sleeping soundly in her arms.

Alex smiled and kissed the top of Mitchie's head "Goodnight, rockstar… I love you" She whispered and closed her eyes as well, for a good night's rest.

**So, yeah… I know it's short but that's what I managed to squeeze outta my brain… and I didn't double check it so if there's a mistake there, then I'm sorry... And also, If anyone has any ideas for where this story might be going, please share since writer's block is all I have so far... so yeah... Please review and review and share your ideas... thanks :)**


	5. Water

**Yeah… I'm really sorry for NOT updating fast. I've been having issues lately and a HUGE writer's block and college and crap. So I hope you guys like this chapter if you're still out there… I hope you guys like this chapter, I tried my best to make it good. I just need to solve my issues here and I'll be back to writing. Ok, ON with the story ;) Love you guys (Someone love me back :P ) and yeah.. sorry it's short**

Chapter 5: _Water_

_**Previously**_

_Alex smiled and kissed the top of Mitchie's head "Goodnight, rockstar… I love you" She whispered and closed her eyes as well, for a good night's rest._

Alex and Mitchie woke up at 10 in the morning with Mitchie still in Alex's arms. Mitchie looked up at Alex and smiled "Good morning, beautiful" Alex said as she kissed the top of Mitchie's head. They both stood up and Mitchie leaned in and shared a loving kiss with Alex. They went in the pent house, took a shower and had breakfast.

"So, what are we gonna do today?" Mitchie asked Alex with a smile on her face.  
"Hmmm… I dunno… How about a walk in the park, by the lake?" Alex suggested.

"really?"  
"Yeah"  
"Okay" She said with a smile.

**The lake**

As they were walking in the park they stopped by the lake and looked at the clear water. "Uhm… Mitchie… I trust you with my life and with everything I have, you know that, right?" Alex asked nervously and it got Mitchie worried.

"Yes… I know that…" She replied "Is something wrong, lex?"

"No… Nothing's wrong… I just want to show you something… please don't freak out, okay?" Alex said as she kneeled down next to the water, waiting for a reply from Mitchie.

"I promise I won't… So what is it lex… Do you have a dick and I don't know?" She joked around gaining a glare from Alex. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry" Mitchie said as she kneeled next to Alex.

"Look…" Alex said as her hand hovered above the water. She made a sphere of water in the air then started making shapes with it, using her powers. Mitchie looked at her amazed at what she can do, I mean, she knew Alex was the last water controller but she didn't know that she was that good.

Mitchie smiled and kissed Alex on the cheek, which caused Alex to turn that ball of water into a heart shaped figure, Alex then dropped it back to the lake and stared into Mitchie's eyes, expecting her to stand up and run away then call her a freak of nature or something, but instead, Mitchie just smiled and held Alex's hand "well, I'm glad you trusted me with that, Lex… It's my turn to show you something… but… please don't freak out" Mitchie then used her free hand and flicked her fingers, a small flame appeared on top of her thumb and Alex just looked amazed. "But how?" She asked. "Well, you control water, I control fire" Mitchie explained simply, her heart at ease cause Alex accepted her fully, turning off the flame as soon as a jogger passed by. The two ended up sitting under a tree with Alex between Mitchie's legs and wrapped in her arms. "You know…" Alex started. "My mom told me about The Fire nation… How… they killed my real parents and wanted to rule the magic realm… she said that I should never trust a Fire controller no matter how nice they seem, they'll just end up stabbing you in the back" She said holding Mitchie's hand a bit tighter and looked down. "But… My heart is so at ease around you… I should've been alarmed when I knew you were a Fire controller, I should've just ran away and hid, I bet that's what you were expecting… but here I am, wrapped in the warmth of your embrace…"

Mitchie felt tears build up in her eyes, how could she harm this girl in her arms, how could she harm the one person who looked past everything bad and saw the real her, how could she…

Mitchie then kissed the top of Alex's head and the tears that were once trapped in her eyes, started to fall. "Mitchie, baby, why are you crying?... I didn't mean what I said in a bad way… please Mitchie, believe me…" Alex said as she cupped Mitchie's face. Mitchie just leaned in and shared a kiss with Alex which was interrupted by a sudden flash and 20 men in black and red armor surrounding them, pointing spears with flamed tips at them.

Mitchie just stood up with a few tears rolling down her face, "I'm… sorry…" She whispered as the armored men held Alex and locked her hands in magical locks that block her controls over Water.

A man started walking towards Mitchie and held her by the shoulders and smiled "You did well… I am proud to call you MY daughter" He said as he laughed. "Daughter?" Alex asked, tears running down her face. The man looked at her and smirked "Yes, daughter…. You see, I am the Fire Lord and this is my daughter… My brilliant, brilliant daughter".

"Mitchie?... but… wh-?" Alex asked looking confused and hurt. "You're so easy to play, Alex… That made my mission easier" Mitchie replied, with a smirk. This was a side of Mitchie, Alex never saw, a cold, evil side.

Moments later they were taken into a vortex back to the magic realm. Alex was put in a cell with Jason and their mother. She ran into her mother's arms, holding her tight and crying in her chest "I'm sorry mom, I'm sorry… I… I didn't know… I-" Alex struggled to say the words she said. "It's okay, honey… We'll get out of this.. YOU'LL get out of this and save us all, I just know it" her mom said while smiling the softest smile. "I can't believe I fell in love with her… She used me… I'll have my revenge once we get out of this cell" Alex wiped her tears and said angrily.

"Lil' sis… it's not wrong to have fallen in love with her… that just means that your heart saw goodness in her but unfortunately the darkness in her is bigger" Jason said, sounding wise. "Since when do you hang out with the wise monkey, jay?" Alex teased. They can take Alex's powers away, but never her sense of humor.

**Meanwhile  
The west tower**

The west tower, where Mitchie's suite resides. She sat on her bed, looking out the window at the sky, feeling that there's something missing in her heart, something that without it… she'll never feel complete. She missed Alex.

Suddenly a snow owl landed on Mitchie's window. "A snow owl?... Who summoned you?" She asked the owl as she approached it. You see, snow owls ONLY appear when a person's heart summons it.

"Alex?" She said as the owl hooted. Mitchie smiled for she knew what to do now.

She tied the paper to owls foot and sent it away… with all hopes that it reaches her Alex…

**WOW... ok... sorry it's short... please leave a review, it would mean a lot...**

**Thank you :)**


	6. A letter to Alex

**Ok ok... this is all I could squeeze outta my brain for now...**

**-..**

Chapter 6: _A Letter to Alex_

_**Previously**_

_She tied the paper to owls foot and sent it away… with all hopes that it reaches her Alex…_

_========.._

_Dear Lexy,_

_ I know this isn't a good time for letters and stuff but I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry, I'm sorry for all this. I really did love you, I still love you and I'll love you forever and I hope you forgive me. As you are reading this letter, I'm probably already doing the craziest thing ever. I'm coming for you, I'm coming to get you and I'm never letting go, I won't let anyone hurt you, I'll protect you with everything I have. While I'm probably kicking some asses on my way to you right now, I want to explain something to you, I know you're mad, but please hear me out or read me out?… well, you get the point.  
The original plan was for me to hook up with you and then they'd capture you, and I guess that's what happened, but that's not the point. I just want to say, that I actually fell in love with you. I felt that I could be myself around you. I knew you just for a while but I felt like I knew you for centuries and I felt like we were 2 pieces of a puzzle, perfectly fit together. I dunno if what I'm saying makes any sense but please try to understand, I never meant to hurt you and I will be coming for you. I love you, Lexy. Always have, always will._

_Forgive me,  
Mitchie_

As soon as Alex finished reading the last words of the letter, the cell door was pushed open but instead of Mitchie being there for rescue, she was dragged by 2 Fire Guards and thrown into the cell, her lifeless body fell next to Alex's feet. "The fire lord's own daughter… who would've thought" the first guard said as they started to walk out of the cell. "It was inevitable, she's not even his real daughter" the second guard chuckled.

"Mitchie!" Alex yelled as she dropped down to hold the fragile girl in her arms. "I… I hope… You… Forgive me" Mitchie barely breathed out. "shhhh…" said Alex as she gently put her finger on Mitchie's lips " Don't speak… Save your strength".

Alex then moved Mitchie so that she was resting on her chest but as Alex moved her, she hissed in pain. Alex then lifted Mitchie's shirt and was surprised by the fresh wounds on her back. She lightly traced her fingers on the wounds made by the whip. "I was… lashed" Mitchie whimpered "Shane saw me… writing… and that owl… he… he told father and…".

"Mitchie, please don't talk… save your energy… please" Alex said with tears in her eyes, she held Mitchie and pulled her close then kissed her on the head. "I'm sorry, Mitch… I'm sorry I doubted you… I forgive you… Mitch I love you".

"Ehm.." Jason cleared his throat.

"Oh… yeah… Mom this is Mitchie and I love her… and I'm sorry but we have to tend to her, I'll introduce you guys properly when we get out of this" Alex said pleading with her mother. "Alex, you are the controller of water, your mother was queen of the water tribes and you take after her. Your powers are stronger which allows you to conjure water even if there's no water body next to you" said Alex's mom.

Alex spent the next 2 hours cleaning Mitchie's wounds as Jason summoned medicinal leaves and placed them on Mitchie to heal her faster **(A/N: Jason is an earth controller… you know, plants and trees and soil and all that) **.

Mitchie then rested her head on Alex's lap and fell asleep.

-.

**Earlier that day **(_A/N: while Alex was reading the letter.. what happened with Mitchie_)

**Mitchie's POV **(A/N: I'm kinda having trouble writing in Narrator's POV hehe )

"Go… go to Alex" I told the owl as it flew out my window. I really hope that letter reaches Alex in time.

Now, let's kick some butt.

As I walked out the door of my room, I was greeted by my brother, Shane, and 6 armed guards pointing their spears at me. "What's going on, Shane?" I ask in a stern voice. "I saw you, and the snow owl… I know your plans and I told father… seize her, boys" He said as the 6 guards forwarded towards me trying to hold me. 'I'm not going down easily' I thought as I started to hit them with my fire balls. I took 3 down but the other 2 hit me from the back and I feel. I was captured and dragged to the throne room where my father stayed.

The guards threw me in front of my father's throne. "Do you know what I hate more than traitors?" He said walking in a circle around me. "Ungrateful traitors".

Shane then spoke "Don't you think we should punish her, father?".

"Indeed, my son. We should" my father said as he crouched next to me, grabbing me by my hair. "You are no daughter of mine… Your real parents didn't want you, so I took you in, raised you as my own and this is what I get for that? You shall have no mercy on you, and your screams of pain would be music to my ears" He gritted his teeth as he whispered in my ear. Then he threw me to the other side as 2 guards caught me then pinned me face down on the table, I then felt hands lifting my shirt up and after that, the sound of the whip cracking my back. I felt a sting that burned like fire on my skin. One after the other, blow after blow, I started to feel numb, I didn't scream, I won't give him the satisfaction of hearing me scream. "SCREAM IN PAIN!" He yelled but I refused to do so. Silent tears running down my face was all he got.

After the 100th or something blow, my father finally got tired and ordered his men to throw me in the cell "Throw her in the cell with the Water princess, no food or water".

I was then dragged to the cell where Alex lies. I saw a glimpse of her as the guards opened the cell door and threw me at her feet. "The fire lord's own daughter… who would've thought" the first guard said as they started to walk out of the cell. "It was inevitable, she's not even his real daughter" the second guard chuckled.

Alex ran to me and held me in her arms. That face, that beautiful face which once was so bright and happy, now looks so sad and it's all because of me. " I… I hope… You… Forgive me" I barely breathed out. My back was so wounded that even breathing was painful. I know that doesn't connect but it just hurt so bad.

Alex moved me a bit more so that I was leaning on her chest, but as she moved me I hissed from the pain, she then lifted my shirt and saw the damage they had done to me. She lightly traced her fingers on the wounds made by the whip. "I was… lashed" I whimpered "Shane saw me… writing… and that owl… he… he told father and…".

"Mitchie, please don't talk… save your energy… please" She said with tears in her eyes, she held me and pulled me close then kissed me on the head. "I'm sorry, Mitch… I'm sorry I doubted you… I forgive you… Mitch I love you". Hearing those words from her, made my heart at ease.

I then fainted and I didn't feel anything around me till I woke up in the morning, covered in leaves and resting on Alex's lap. At that moment, I felt safe… But until when?

========..

**ok... that was it for now... I'm sorry it's short... but this writer's block is really annoying... IF you guys have any ideas on where you think this is going, then please do not hesitate to tell me cz I'll probably need all the help I can get. and also, I've been goin crazy about this new couple, BecaXchloe from Pitch Perfect hahahahaha but seriously nothing can beat SelenaXDemi :P for real... Anyways, yeah, PLEASE review and I hope you enjoy this chapter ...  
****THANKS! :D**


End file.
